


For Better, For Worse

by DKSculder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, MSR, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKSculder/pseuds/DKSculder
Summary: Mulder accompanies Scully as a surprise wedding date.





	For Better, For Worse

It was too quiet, they were never this quiet. The only sound echoing in Mulder’s ears was the tapping of his pencil against the desk. Normally, after about 30 seconds of that, Scully would shoot him a warning glare. A minute of the incessant noise and she would stand up to cross the office and yank the tool from his hands. Today was different, she was quiet. Something was wrong, something she wasn’t telling him.

He used his investigative eye to observe her finer features. The color blue of her eyes told him that she was upset about something, and the slight furrow of her brow and the pout of her lips told him that she didn’t know how to process whatever she was currently facing. They were in limbo with their relationship, if that’s what you want to call it. There had only been one advance, a lingering kiss stolen in celebration of the New Year, but nothing more, not yet. That was only a month ago, and it took them 7 years just to get there.

Maybe she was upset about her birthday coming up? Women tend to freak out about that sort of thing, but this was different. He didn’t know if they were in a place for him to straight up ask her, but he didn’t want her to think that he wasn’t paying attention either. He took a deep breath, strumming the pencil on his fingers now as he leaned back in his chair.

“Lunch?”

“Hm?” She finally glanced up at him from the report she was working on. He could see the mixed emotions in her eyes. What the hell was going on?

“Did you want to go grab some lunch?”

“Oh, I didn’t realize it was that time already.” She looked around, suddenly flustered as she brought herself back to her surroundings.

“What’s on your mind, Scully?” He watched her shoulders droop, her eyes close in mental exhaustion. Burying her face in her hands, she began to groan and shake her head.

“I got an invitation in the mail recently, for my friend’s wedding in San Diego. I’m just -” She paused, taking a deep breath and slumping into the chair. “I’m not exactly looking forward to it.”

“Why not?”

“Well for starters, the couple getting married were old high school sweethearts, so there will be several there from my graduating class. A reunion all in itself.” She paused, and he leaned forward to listen more intently. There was more. “I’m just not in a place in my life that I want to see these people, I just feel-” She paused, dismissing her words with a shake of her head.

“How do you feel, Scully?”

“Just forget I mentioned anything, Mulder. You said something about lunch?” He simply nodded, standing to lead her out the door. He would drop it, for now.

They situated themselves in their regular booth at the diner they frequented. She chewed her lip as she perused the menu, keeping her eyes anywhere but on him. This silence was killing him, especially because he could practically hear her mind bouncing around sporadically. After they ordered, she brought her water cup to her lips, anything to make it apparent that she didn’t want to talk about it. Her eyes finally met his, and he knew she could read his thoughts by the slump of her shoulders.

“I shouldn’t have even mentioned anything.” She groaned, that adorable pout he loved appearing on her lips.

“Why’s it got you so bothered?”

“I’m not as...distinguished as they are in their lives. They have-”

“Scully, you’re the most distinguished person I know. I mean, I don’t exactly know the careers of your fellow classmates, but I doubt any of them can kick ass like you.” She smiled, a sad smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. That wasn’t what she meant, he understood that now.

“Thanks, I just mean...in their lives as a whole.”

“What do you feel you’re missing?” He watched her shift in her seat and fidget with her hands. You would think that two people who have been together for over 7 years would be able to talk about their blossoming relationship, but they never fit that normal curve.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“A family of my own, a personal life outside of the basement office.” Her voice trailed away, almost as if she were afraid of her own confession. He leaned back, seeing the truth in her eyes. He wanted to reassure her that they were indeed moving somewhere, but he had his own reservations. The family complication was the true underlying issue here. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Don’t worry about it, Scully.” He smiled, leaning forward again to rest his hand over hers. She returned the smile, staring at their connection. He watched as her face visibly fell again, clearly another thought popping into her head.

She pulled her hand away from him, and he watched as she went inside herself. He hated that he couldn’t read this part of her mind. This personal bubble she hadn’t fully allowed him inside. He hated this, he wanted to comfort her with whatever she was going through, but he obviously didn’t understand this fully. Before he could bring up another conversation to break the heavy air, she dismissed herself to the restroom, no doubt to escape the awkward silence they had found themselves in.

By the time she returned, it was ready for them to head back to the office. The rest of the day dragged as they finished reports, both lost in their own thoughts. When she stood to leave, he panicked, not knowing how to remedy the awkwardness between them. It was Friday, and he had no reason to see her during the weekend other than the fact that he wanted to. Nothing would be done about it if he didn’t ask, but he was so uncertain about her current mood.

“I’ll see you Tuesday, Mulder.”

“Tuesday?” His head popped up. He could maybe manage until Monday, with only a few nonsense calls that he would make excuses for later, but this was an entire extra day.

“Yeah, the wedding is this weekend. I leave for San Diego tomorrow morning.” Her voice was so small, as if she were unsure of her own words.

“Oh. So you’ve decided that you’re going?”

“Gives me something to do.” She gave a small shrug and a sad smile. “Have a good weekend, Mulder.”

He sat in the office throwing pencils at the ceiling for another hour after she left. His mind was restless and the only feeling flowing through him was guilt. He didn’t know what he wanted to apologize for, but he did. She had been in such a different mood all day, and he knew he somehow made things worse along the way. Without much thought, he impulsively picked up the phone and made a few calls.

* * *

The next day he was relaxed, reading the sports section of the newspaper. He had an early morning, and was settled comfortably in his surroundings. People passed him by as he sipped his coffee, his eyes surveying for one person specifically. When he saw her, he couldn’t help but smile. She looked tired, her mouth doing that adorable pout that it does when she’s in a pensive mood. He buried his face in the newspaper to remain unseen, hearing the final boarding call. He waited.

As the plane began to move on the runway, he could feel her tense beside him, gripping the armrest between them. Her breathing became shallow as she attempted to take deep breaths. If she hated anything more than flying, it was the takeoff to get there. With her nerves mixed in, this might be the worst flight she’s ever been on. Just as they were picking up speed, he folded the newspaper, and watched her profile for a moment. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open just enough to take her deep breaths.

“You ever joined the mile high club, Scully?” His voice was calm as he leaned into her ear.

Her eyes shot open at the sound of his voice, her grip tightening on the armrest. Those bright blue eyes were widely staring back at him.

“Mulder.” Her voice was just a whisper. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Well, I didn’t have any plans this weekend, and figured you could use a friend.” He gave her a sincere smile, seeing her settle as she put the pieces together. They were in the air, his distraction worked.

“A friend.” She let the word roll off her tongue, and he knew he said something wrong. He was supposed to be helping.

“You just seemed so...upset about going.” He shrugged, turning towards the window. She sighed, he was only trying to help. “Maybe I overestimated my welcome.”

“No.” She waited for him to turn his attention towards her, needing him to see the truth of her words. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“So tell me, what made you decide to come after all?”

“I guess I felt cowardly to not come. I had already sent my RSVP, and I didn’t want to give them a reason to talk if I wasn’t there.”

“They sound like a great group of friends.” He mumbled, already annoyed by these people he hadn’t even met.

“They are, I suppose I was just always the odd one out. I was a lot more studious than them, cared more about my academics. They were more into the social aspects of high school.”

He nodded, letting the information absorb in his mind. He knew what her apprehensions were, trying to seem impressive to this group of people she once knew. He thought the highest of her, never doubting that she wasn’t spectacular in every way. There were more sides of her that he only teased at exploring with a stolen New Years kiss, but he loved every other part of her that he knew through and through.

“So what’s our story?”

“Our story?” Her brow furrowed, she was truly puzzled.

“Yeah, you know, the story you embellish about your life when you’re getting together with old friends.” He teased, causing an appreciative smile to appear on her face.

“I didn’t really think about it, I do suppose I’ll have to explain your presence.”

“Oh. I wasn’t planning to bombard on your time, maybe just hang back and explore a bit. You know, just be there for moral support.”

“Did you bring a suit?” He chewed his bottom lip, nodding. “A little more presumptuous than you’re letting on then.”

“Always prepared.”

“You weren’t a boy scout.” She teased, the air finally settling between them.

“So what’s the story?”

“This isn’t some undercover assignment, Mulder. I’m just reconnecting with old friends.”

“How do you explain me then?” He was genuinely curious, leaning into her space, challenging her.

“Still to be determined.”

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel, a realization passed through her head. She knew that the hotel was booked out for the occasion, but if he managed to get on her flight, with a seat right next to her, she knew he had a plan. No doubt, there was assistance from the Gunmen in there somewhere.

“Are you staying here?”

“Oh, uh...no. Well, maybe.”

“Maybe? Mulder the hotel has been booked for weeks.”

“So I’ve been told, several times.” He grumbled. “I do have a room at a nearby motel, I mean, if I can’t -” He began to stammer, and her brow furrowed at his sudden nervousness. Her face relaxed, realizing what he was asking.

“You can stay with me, Mulder.” He smiled, his shoulders falling as he let out a deep sigh. She began to question whether or not he actually had a room booked somewhere else, or if this was his plan all along.

They’ve had to share beds before in moments of tragedy or cows falling through roofs, but that was before he kissed her. A simple gesture, could even be considered friendly, if he hadn’t lingered there and then stared into her eyes. It hadn’t been addressed since, and she was more confused than anything. Sometimes, it was innuendos being thrown at her that made her roll her eyes to mask the smirk that appeared on her lips. Other times, he was calling her a distinguished agent, as if that’s the only way he saw her.

They settled into the room, and she watched as his eyes widened at the large bed in the middle of the room. He thought maybe she would ask for a room with two beds, but then he remembered that it was booked out. They would be sharing, all weekend. This was a true test of his willpower.

“So what’s on the itinerary for the day?” He bounced on the bed, looking up at her with expectant eyes. He was silently asking whether or not he would be allowed to partake in such events with her, or if he would simply be left behind to fend for himself.

“There’s a late lunch, just a catch up for everyone coming into town.” She answered absentmindedly as she began to unpack her garment bag. She paused, now sensing what he was asking. “Did you - want to go with me?”

“If you’d like the company.”

“You won’t know anyone.”

“I know you.”

She smiled, licking her lips as she nodded. She had a date for the weekend, that should get people talking.

They both prepared for the afternoon separately, her escaping to the bathroom as he dressed in the room. When she emerged, she wished she could capture the expression on his face. There was a shopping trip involved before this weekend, knowing she had to make an impression. She just didn’t know she’d be making it on Mulder as well.

“Wow, Scully.” She smiled shyly as the color rose to her cheeks. It was a simple sundress that hung off just off her shoulders, baring a modest amount of cleavage. He had never seen her like this, the soft cream color creating an ethereal glow.

“Is that a compliment, Mulder?”

“Most definitely.” He stepped close to her, leering in her face, causing her breath to catch. She could smell the familiar cologne, he looked absolutely delicious himself. “Should we get going?” He moved away from her, an exhale finally leaving her lungs. She had anticipated a kiss, and the smirk on his face told her that he was aware of this. She glared at him slightly, two could play this game. Maybe this weekend wouldn’t be so bad after all.

She was antsy on the elevator ride down, he could feel the nervousness radiating off of her. He rested his hand on the small of her back, and she leaned into his touch. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for, Scully?”

“I’ve been, off. I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

He leaned in closer to her, smelling the fresh, sweet scent of her perfume. She felt his lips place the softest kiss to her temple, closing her eyes to bask in the sensation. She let out the breath she knew she was holding in, and relaxed for the first time since she heard about this stupid wedding.

She led them through the main lobby, across the way to the ballroom. Letting out a deep sigh, she opened the door, Mulder then holding it open for her as they entered. His hand never left that special spot on her lower back. They were both instantly lost as to where to go, seeing people bustling around, indistinct chatter filling the room.

“Dana!” A bubbly brunette came rushing towards them, her hips swaying with slightly more effort once she laid eyes on Mulder. “My god, you’re actually here!”

“Hey Shannon, it’s good to see you. You look amazing.” Scully took note of the obvious nips and tucks on her high school frenemy. Using her investigative eye to her advantage.

“And look at you, you’ve definitely come into your own.” Shannon smiled an almost fake smile at her, to anyone who was paying close enough attention. “And who is this?”

“This is Fox Mulder, my -” Scully paused at the look in Shannon’s eyes, no doubt she had already dubbed Mulder her next conquest. “My date.” She could feel Mulder’s grip on her back increase with a slight, reassuring squeeze.

“Fox, what a nice name. It suits you.”

“Thanks, but I usually go by Mulder.” He subconsciously leaned into Scully, feeling as if he needed to make himself clear that he had no interest elsewhere.

“Well, come on, I’m sure everyone else will be just as surprised that you’re actually here, too.” Shannon gave them both another smile before turning and leading them towards the bar. Scully let out a deep breath, her shoulders slumping. Mulder pulled her into him as they walked, his hand now resting on her waist.

“She’s not the one getting married is she?”

“God no, I don’t think Shannon knows what marriage even means. That didn’t stop her from marrying any guy who gave her the time of day though. Divorced 3 times.”

“Wow.”

“Careful, Mulder. You may be her next victim.”

“Brunettes aren’t really my type.” He leered at her. Her head swiveled up to meet his gaze, eyes challenging, eyebrows arched. Images of Diana and Phoebe flashing through both of their minds. “Anymore.”

“Dana! You made it.” A blonde woman engulfed Scully in her arms before she had the chance to respond. “I’m so happy to see you.”

“I’m happy to be here, Karen.” She gave her a genuine smile, and Mulder could immediately tell that she felt a little more relaxed talking to this woman.

“God, can you believe we’re all here, for this?!” She squealed.

“Oh please, we all knew you and David would end up together again. You two were inseparable.”

“I know, when we reconnected, I just knew.” Karen beamed at her, holding Scully’s hands in her own. “Chris has been asking about you, too. But I see he may be disappointed.” She said mysteriously, eyeing Mulder standing just two steps behind her.

“Chris is...here?” Scully’s eyes went wide, and Mulder knew there was more to that story. “I’m sorry, this is - uh, this is…”

“Fox Mulder, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He stepped in for the recovery, extending his hand in a friendly gesture.

He could see the blush creeping up on Scully’s cheeks, following her gaze to see two men approaching their circle. There was a faint smile on her face as they reached them, and the lick of her lips told him she was actually nervous about whoever this was.

“Dana Scully, wow. I haven’t seen you in years.” He leaned forward, placing a kiss on her cheek. She nodded, her smile growing.

“Chris, it’s good to see you, too. You look great.”

“Dana, I was happy to see your RSVP come through. It’s been too long.” David leaned in to hug her as she returned the gesture. Mulder had never felt more out of his element, but this was for Scully. He was here for her, though by the way she kept glancing at Chris, he began to question his welcome.

“I’m glad I could be here.” She smiled, suddenly realizing Mulder’s presence missing. He had stepped back as she had her mini reunion, giving her space. Her heart sank at the look on his face as his head hung down, watching his foot toe at the carpet. She knew with Chris here, it changed the dynamic of things, and he began to question everything. “Mulder…” He looked up, surprised to see her hand extended to him, calling him back to her side. He took her hand, stepping forward again to stand beside her. “This is Fox Mulder, my date.”

“Just for the weekend?” Chris was so bold to ask, eyeing what was in his mind his competition.

“Uh, we’re actually partners, at the FBI.”

“Oh great, now we have two feds at our wedding, Karen.” David teased, causing Scully to chuckle and roll her eyes. She was thankful for the moment to lighten the mood.

They all made their way to find their seats, each place setting had a name card sitting on top of the plates. Mulder was surprised to see ‘Dana Scully Guest’ next to her name card, a new question clouding his mind. Had she anticipated to have a plus one, had she planned on asking him? He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realize Chris’ name was placed on the other side of her.

“He specifically asked to be placed next to you.” Karen whispered into her ear as she passed. Her cheeks blushed furiously, eyes widening. Mulder’s mind was elsewhere, and before she could ask what was going on, Chris had held her seat for her in a gentlemanly manner. She nodded her thanks, sitting because it would be rude not to. Mulder’s face fell, and she could see him mentally chastising himself for not beating him to it. He needed to focus, this wasn’t just a friend accompanying another friend on weekend wedding festivities. This could make or break their relationship.

“What’s going on?” She leaned in, seeing his thoughts elsewhere. He shook his head, and before he could answer, Chris was moving in.

“So Dana, catch me up on what I’ve missed over the years.” He flashed her a charming grin, his green eyes shining at her. Mulder looked him up and down, his good looks not going unnoticed. He was tall, and had dark brown hair, a nice California tan. His eyes were green, but not obviously so, flecks of brown and gold mixed in. The realization caught him by surprise, his general features resembled his own.

“Well, I think the last time we spoke I was still in med school, so there’s definitely some years to fill in.”

“I’ve always wanted to know how you went from Dr. Scully to Agent Scully.”

“It’s still Dr. Scully, I just went into a different field. I’m a forensic pathologist, and I enjoy my work very much.” She smiled, turning her attention to Mulder. He was in his own slump, and she wanted to roll her eyes. They would have to talk later.

“Karen told me you work in some weird section at the FBI, you out there searching for bigfoot or something?” David chimed in jokingly. She could feel Mulder stiffen beside her, and watched as his shoulders slumped. This wasn’t going to help her try to distinguish herself, and he felt like he only had himself to blame.

“We work on cases that are deemed unsolvable due to paranormal circumstances, or things that are out of the realm of a normal investigation.” She answered with such eloquence, even Mulder was impressed.

“I see you’re still a nerd.” David teased as she shot him a mocking glare. Everyone else at the table chuckled at the playful nature, feeling like old times again.

“I’ve always thought the sexiest asset a woman can have is her mind.” Chris chimed in, flashing her a coy smirk. She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks as she took a sip of her wine to mask her bashfulness.

“I agree with you on that one.” Mulder chimed in, a challenge in his eyes that no one caught but Scully. She was caught off guard by his boldness, and began to ask for an elaboration before he excused himself from the table.

“What’s the story with you two?” Karen leaned in at Mulder’s absence.

“We’ve worked together for 7 years, he’s my best friend.”

“Is that all?” Chris asked with genuine interest.

“I - I don’t know. Excuse me.” She felt suddenly put on the spot, and didn’t have her backup. Even though he was clearly in some kind of mood, she was glad he was here with her this weekend.

Mulder had hid in the bathroom what he felt was long enough to gather his thoughts. He never was one for impulse control, especially when it came to Scully. When he walked out, he was taken back by Shannon standing on the opposite wall, a drink in her hand masking her sinister smile. He’s never felt more like prey in his life, and he’s been on the end of a few onslaughts in his time.

“You come out here to hide with me?” Her voice dropped lower as she walked towards him.

“I - uh, was just using the restroom.”

“Weddings aren’t really my thing either, unless I can make them beneficial for myself.” She was standing directly in front of him now, stabbing a cherry in her drink with a toothpick and slowly bringing it to her waiting tongue. Mulder watched in amusement, he knew what she was trying to do, and in any other circumstance, he would have fell for her enticement. But that was before he kissed Scully, and even 7 years before that, if he were being perfectly honest.

Scully had watched this whole little scene play out as she went in search for him. Her stomach felt sick, watching Shannon get as close as he would allow, and Mulder made no move to push her away. The tears began to form in her eyes as the anger built inside of her. She ducked into the bathroom to remain unseen, but Mulder caught the flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m sure your friends are probably missing you, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Hey, Fox.” She called as he began to move away. The way his name dripped with lust from her lips reminded him of the mind tricks Diana used to play. Annoyed, he turned around to face her. “Room 724, if you’re interested.” She walked past him, back to the main dining area as her hips swayed.

He let out a heavy sigh, running his hand through his hair. He hadn’t seen Scully leave the bathroom, which meant she was still in there. She was hiding from him now, trying to compose herself before she joined him again. He would immediately know something was wrong the minute he met her eyes, so she needed to mask her current annoyance. She understood now that he was here, simply as her friend, nothing more. She wasn’t the type of woman that appealed to him, she didn’t ooze sex from her being the way Shannon did. She was confident, but with him, it was different. Their kiss left her confused and unsure of things. Now, she thought it was friendlier than she let her mind imagine.

He took a note from Shannon’s book, and leaned against the wall, waiting for her. She startled when she saw him standing there. There was an apology written on his face, masked suddenly by worry.

“What’s wrong, Scully?” He was in front of her in an instant, cradling her elbows tenderly, caring for her. He hadn’t been gone long, and he clearly missed something. If that jerk Chris pushed her past her limit…

“Nothing. I just needed a minute. I think I’m just overwhelmed.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left for as long as I did. I think I’m failing at having your back, partner.” He smiled at her, but her face fell as she mouthed the word ‘partner’ like it annoyed her. He panicked, knowing whatever he was trying to do wasn’t helping.

“It’s fine, Mulder. You were...busy.” She scoffed, the image of him and Shannon standing so closely together flushing through her mind again.

“Scully -”

“I need to get back.” She moved from his attempted embrace, not answering any of his unspoken questions. She couldn’t get into that with him, her expectations for this weekend shattered by the attention he gave Shannon.

When he finally made his way back to the table, his stopped in his tracks, seeing Chris’ hand on her back, running soothing motions for comfort. He could see her smile her thanks, leaning into his touch slightly. He sat back down beside her, scooting his chair in with a little more force than he intended. Chris kept his hand on her back, silently challenging him. Scully knew that she was in the middle of a stalemate, her being the prize, so to speak.

Lunch continued in a somewhat comfortable manner, no one suspecting that anything was adrift other than her, Mulder, and Chris, but only from his own suspicions. Mulder engaged in the chatter around the table, and she began to feel guilty that she had pushed him away for something that was uncertain. He was full of stories that everyone found fascinating, and all her apprehensions of her personal life diminished as her former peers were enthralled in a story about zombies.

“Wow, Dana. I would have never pegged you for this line of work.” David chimed in, bringing her back to her surroundings.

“Yeah, it definitely took some getting used to, but I’ve thoroughly enjoyed it.” She smiled, feeling Mulder staring at her for an answer.

“I guess it’s just so surprising, given how...serious you were in high school.” Shannon slipped in, a bitterness to her tone. Scully squared her shoulders, she knew that ‘serious’ was code for dull, lame, not welcome by her in their inner circle.

“I focus on more of the science aspect of our cases, and Mulder does more of the theorizing.”

“Plus, Scully kicks ass better than any other agent I know. She’s also saved mine a thousand times over.” He added jokingly, her smile falling as he saw another thought pop through her head.

“Sounds like you make quite the pair.” Karen said with a sly grin on her face, noticing the closeness between the two so called ‘partners.’

After lunch they had the day to themselves, and they were both at a loss of what to do with their time. He hung back as everyone began to disperse for the day. She had been called over to the side by Chris, and Mulder couldn’t stand to watch the effect he had on her. He began to make his way to the elevators, figuring he could just wait for her there, only to be caught by Shannon. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with her, and just wanted to get back to their room. He made a point to move away from her before she could talk to him, wanting to convey quite clearly that he wasn’t interested. That didn’t stop her from moving closer to him, and slipping a key card in his pocket before he could object.

“Remember, room 724.” She purred into his ear before disappearing into the crowd that collected in the elevator. Stunned, he pulled the item from his pocket to see what it was, and that’s when Scully walked over to him with fire burning in her eyes. She had seen the whole thing play out.

“Scully, it’s not -” He began to stammer, one look into her blue eyes, that were now the color of steel, and he knew he fucked up. It wasn’t even technically his fault, but he still owed her an apology.

“Don’t, Mulder.” She spat at him, arms crossed in a defensive stance. He stepped towards her just as the elevator dinged and she bolted inside, pressing the close button, hoping to keep him out. He snuck in just in time, and she scoffed at his presence.

“Whatever you saw, it’s not what you think.”

“That’s a little cliche for a wedding hookup, Mulder.”

“It’s not -”

“It’s fine, do whatever or whoever you want. It’s not like I care anyway.” She was only trying to hurt him, and it did. He knew that, but better judgement in the heat of the moment was never his strong suit.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. You wouldn’t care, now that Chris is here. I clearly was not needed the minute you found out whoever he is was here.”

He bit back, causing her eyes to widen. She felt threatened, just as he did. She opened her mouth to say something, but the elevator dinged and Mulder shot out towards the room. She stomped behind him, his longer legs clearly at his advantage. He let the door close behind him, and when she finally caught up he was exiting as she was entering.

“Where are you going?” She asked suddenly, this fight was nonsense, and they both knew it. Both too prideful and stubborn to concede.

“Out.” He pushed past her, leaving her standing there, confused.

She didn’t know where or how they reached this point in the day, but they had and now they needed to deal with it. He didn’t answer his phone, and she began to worry that he might really do something stupid. In actuality, he had found a local dive bar and was sulking in some bitter brown liquor, feeling sorry for himself. He knew the entire basis of their argument was built on misunderstandings, and the guilt washed over him.

He made his way back to the hotel, hoping she didn’t have the front desk change the key card. When the light flashed green, he let out a sigh of relief. His mood immediately plummeted when he saw her dressed up, clearly for a night of going out. She looked amazing. The tight-fitted, black jeans hugged her curves just right, and the top she wore was silky with more cleavage than she bared earlier for lunch. He wanted to devour her right then and there, the thought that she was dressing this way for someone else stopping him from even breathing.

“You’re going out.” It wasn’t a question, though it sounded unsure with the slur of his words.

“You’re drunk.” She accused as she applied her lipstick, not even offering a glance in his direction.

“No, not really.” He plopped on the bed, falling onto his back and staring blankly up at the ceiling.

“I don’t plan on being out too late, but I’ll call you if anything changes.”

That was the last thing she said to him before leaving, offering no more explanation. He knew she needed time to cool off, and he needed time to sleep off his drunken stupor. Some separate activities apart would do them good for a few hours.

His heart sank when he woke the next morning to the early morning sun, the sheets next to him untouched. She never come back from wherever she went.

* * *

Scully’s feet felt heavy as she trudged down the hotel hallway. Her room seemed ridiculously far away as she stumbled her way there. The only hint of time she had was from the sun peering through a sliver of the curtains in the bridal suite. She regretted letting them talk her into going out, it was supposed to be a quiet dinner and drinks. She should have known better. As she passed a mirror on the long walk to her room, she groaned at her appearance. Her hair was mussed and her shirt wrinkled. To any outside onlooker, it was a walk of shame, if she had to classify it. Though nothing happened, she just drank her weight in alcohol.

She remembered her fight with Mulder the night before, mostly why she agreed to stay with the other women for an impromptu bachelorette party. Her head rested on the door as she dug through her purse for the key. With a deep breath, she opened it quietly and peered inside. It was still early, the clock told her he would probably be getting up soon. Shedding her shoes and her other belongings, she plopped on the bed a little more clumsily than she intended. She froze, wincing as she heard him stir beside her.

He knew she was back, he could still smell her perfume from the night before. There was a slight relief that that was the only scent wafting off of her. Well, that and alcohol. His eyes only opened to a slit, his heart sinking as he saw her disheveled appearance. That could only mean one thing. He knew jumping to conclusions was how they ended up in this argument in the first place, so he took a deep breath before revealing that he was awake.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Her voice was small, unsure of where they currently stood.

“Didn’t sleep much.” He mumbled against his pillow, facing her. When his eyes finally caught hers, she understood now that it was because he was worried for her. Worried about where she was, and who she was with. She sank further down on the bed, turning to be face to face with him. There was still a respectable distance between them on the large bed, but this was a start.

“I’m sorry, for yesterday. I think everything just hit me all at once, and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“It’s okay, Scully. I shouldn’t have escalated it.” He shook his head, dismissing her unnecessary apology. “So what’s on the agenda for today?” He asked, stealing subtle glances at her outfit.

“They’re all going on a boat ride around the harbor before the ceremony.”

“You’re not going?”

“I wasn’t even sure I was coming, and I didn’t want to pay the extra money for it. It’s not exactly refundable.” She shrugged slightly, her eyes diverting elsewhere. He knew that she wanted to go, being on a boat was one of her favorite places to be. He nodded, more to himself, as he began to sit up in bed.

“I’m going to head downstairs and see what they’ve got in regards to breakfast, and maybe some coffee.”

“Definitely coffee.” She mumbled, her eyes closing as she snuggled further into the bed. He chuckled to himself as he threw on some clothes, slipping out of the room to let her rest.

He managed to duck behind a wall momentarily as Shannon passed by the main lobby, he could not afford to further Scully’s suspicions. He made his way over to the breakfast table, seeing Karen by the fresh coffee, dressed in only a bathrobe and slippers. She looked much like Scully in regards to how she felt. A giant wave of relief washed over him, he now understood that she was with the girls all evening, and not with Chris.

“Morning Karen!” He said overenthusiastically, causing her to turn and glare at him. David came to stand beside her, chuckling at her obvious annoyance.

“I’m not opposed to threatening the life of a fed.” She grumbled, sipping her coffee.  

“Isn’t my beautiful bride to be just lovely this fine morning?” David chimed in with the teasing.

“You look like you’re in the same state as Scully.” He chuckled as her half open eyes tried adjusting to the room.

“She drank more than I did. Something about it being your fault.” She waved a nonchalant hand at him as she began to make her way back to the room.

“I actually needed to talk to you about that. I was hoping to earn some points, and see if there’s still space available on the boat ride you have planned for this afternoon.”

“Yeah, sure. Just add your names to the list at the front desk. You’ll get the discounted wedding party rate.” She smiled at him, seeing that he truly did care about her more than Scully ranted on the contrary the night before.

He made his way to add his name to the list, internally groaning at the thought that Chris and Shannon would be joining them. Of course they would, they were the best man and maid of honor. He wouldn’t expect them to miss the most important events.

When he entered the room, it was still dark, and he could hear the soft snores coming from the cocoon of blankets that she had twisted herself into. Placing the coffee and food on the table, he shucked his clothes and made a break for the bathroom to get ready for the day she didn’t quite know about yet.

“Rise and shine, Scully.” He said in a sing-songy voice. She groaned, burying her head further into the blankets. “We have to be somewhere in an hour.”

“I don’t plan on moving for the rest rest of my life.”

“That’s why I brought you coffee, and some aspirin.” Her nose poked out towards the sound of his voice, one eye opening to see him.

“Did you bring me food, too?” He laughed, nodding.

She finally sat herself up as much as she could. She couldn’t remember the last time she drank, let alone enough alcohol to put an entire fraternity to shame. There were faint memories of her cursing Mulder’s name as she threw back tequila shots. Others of her ranting about how he didn’t want her, and why did he kiss her on New Years. She hoped none of that was relayed to him.

“Where are you making me be in an hour?” She squinted in his direction, her eyes still adjusting to the light as he opened the curtains.

“We are going on the boat ride with everyone else.” He said carefully, seeing her eyes widen. “If that’s okay.”

“Mulder, that’s -” She paused, clearly at a loss for words. “That had to cost you a lot, to do it last minute.”

“It wasn’t a big deal, I just figured it’d be nice to be with your friends.” He shrugged, feeling embarrassed. It’s not something they directly addressed, added to the long list of things they should probably talk about, but chose to avoid. He had money, she knew this, but never inquired about just how much. He would spend every last penny making her happy, it was all hers if something happened to him anyway, but she didn’t know that tiny detail.

“Thank you.” Her voice sincere as she bit her lip to hide the pure excitement. Her smile was too big to mask, and he wanted to find more ways to make it appear.

After much nudging on his part, she finally climbed out of bed and into the shower to prepare. Seeing her out of work clothes was still an adjustment. He had stopped by on the weekends, prefaced by another case, but even then her casual wear was nothing compared to this. She wore another dress, this one longer, stopping in the middle of her calf. She had wedges that gave her height, and the halter top revealed an ample amount of cleavage. There was a shawl draped over her shoulders, seeing the ominous gray clouds looming over the harbor.

“Scully, you, wow.” Color tinged her cheeks as she finally met his eyes. He was in dark jeans and a white button down that was unbuttoned at the top. His sleeves were rolled up and he looked absolutely delectable.

He escorted her down to where they were supposed to meet everyone in the harbor. They were all standing around, waiting to board as they approached. Chris’ eyes lit up at the sight of her, and she could feel Mulder’s grip tighten on her lower back. He saw it, too. There was no way around the Chris issue, but she wasn’t ready to get into that with him yet. As far as she was concerned, Mulder didn’t want her in that way. She drank to that very theory last night.

“You made it.” Chris leered at her, placing a welcoming peck on her cheek. Mulder knew he was testing his limits, feeling he had the upper hand from whatever history they shared. He prayed to whatever god was out there that that wasn’t the case.

“Mulder surprised me.” She beamed at that, glancing up at him. He had diverted his attention elsewhere as they made their pleasantries, and missed her reaction. When he did see her smiling, her attention had been directed back at Chris, and his heart sank.

“Please tell me you’re suffering as much as me. Why do you not look like you’re suffering?” Karen approached with a pout, her arms linked with David’s. They really were inseparable.

“Oh, I’m suffering. Mulder made sure I ate, and gave me something to mask the pain.”

“Where was that kind of treatment for me this morning?” Karen hit David’s chest playfully. “And they’re not even together.”

“Ah, that wedding bliss. Gone so soon.” David teased, escorting her away. Scully was taken back by her harmless comment. Mulder did truly care for her, she just wished they could explore more of what that meant.

“...on to the ship.” She realized he was talking to her, shaking her head as she came back to her surroundings.

“What?”

“We should start boarding.” He nodded towards everyone making their way to the bridge that connected the boat from the docks. He had a sly smirk on his face, and she blushed as she could feel him practically reading her mind.

They situated themselves on the main deck, the small lights twinkling around them, setting a romantic ambiance. He was putting in all his efforts into this, he wanted it to be perfect. A silent apology for their argument the night before. She looked back and smiled up at him, his heart skipping several beats by the way her eyes gleamed. He leaned in closer to her, and her breath caught in her throat. She could see him eyeing her mouth, determined in his direction. She anticipated it, could practically feel his lips on hers as the remembrance surged through her.

“Dana!” She jumped away from him, looking around frantically at where the sound had come from. When she saw Chris smiling back at her, standing next to the crowd, she could practically feel her heart breaking for her and Mulder. They could never get their timing right. She gave him an apologetic smile, separating from him as she made her way to her friends.

He sighed, dropping his head as his arms hung over the railing. He wasn’t planning to have competition, this was supposed to be his biggest move yet. He was putting his heart on the line the minute he hopped on the plane. He turned slightly to see her laughing with her group of friends, fitting in more than she originally anticipated. She caught his glance, holding his gaze for as long as he would allow. He turned away when Chris’ hand casually rested on the small of her back, and she let out a heavy sigh. They needed to talk.

“It’s beautiful out here.” She managed to escape the group, coming to stand by his side again. He shrugged, subtly inching away from her.

“It looks like rain.” His voice was completely void of emotion.

“Mulder -”

“You should get back to your friends, Scully.”

“Not without my date.” She bumped his arm slightly, attempting to lighten the mood. It didn’t work, and another heavy sigh escaped her lips. “I was in love with him, Chris, the summer after high school. He was David’s best friend, so he hung around, but he was a year older than us.”

“Scully, you don’t -” She ignored his interruption, continuing on before she lost all nerve.

“I went through a bad break up my senior year, and the idea of a summer fling was exhilarating. I didn’t expect to fall so hard, and the thought that I would be leaving for college never crossed my mind. I was heartbroken, but we remained friends as much as we could. I haven’t talked to him since med school, and when I fell into things with one of my mentors, he didn’t want anything to do with me. I think he was disappointed, and we never addressed it. I think I blocked him from my mind, it never occurred to me that he would be here.”

He was silent, absorbing what she was telling him. She didn’t share much, and when she did, there was wine and a fake version of him involved. He thought of different things to respond, wanting to ask why they still seemed so chummy, why every time Chris looked at her, he looked like he wanted to devour her. He wanted to know if she was interested, and if she wanted that kind of normalcy. He settled on a simple ‘thank you,’ knowing it would hold its own weight in meaning. Before he could open his mouth, the thunder sounded and the clouds swiftly rolled in.

The rain began to fall, first a drizzle, and then larger droplets hitting them as they all looked up to the sky. Sounds of laughter began echoing through the deck, Karen giggling as David encompassed her in his arms. Her joy contagious, Scully began to chuckle at the absurdity of the situation. Everyone was already soaked, no one making a move to find shelter inside. He smiled, hearing the rare fit of giggles coming from his tiny redhead. He took a step towards her as she looked up at him. Her smile grew, and the innocent expression on her face reminded him of their first case, that night in the rain. He wanted to kiss her then, but it was too soon. Now, he couldn’t think of a reason not to.

He pulled her in gently by her waist, her hands coming to rest on his arms. She knew it was going to happen this time, and by god, she would shoot anything that got in the way of this. As his lips hovered above hers, she realized that he was waiting for her. The hesitation apparent in his eyes, she stretched up to finally meet his mouth with her own. He sighed into the contact, pulling her in closer as a reaction. Their lips glided together, finding a smooth rhythm. They’ve been teasing this temptation for years, and it was absolutely blissful. One of her hands came to cradle his cheek, deepening their embrace.

“Scully...” He finally pulled back, both of their breathing heavy. Her eyes were still closed, coming back to the moment as she composed herself. There were no words, she just smiled at him as her eyes fluttered open. She bit her lip as the color rose to her cheeks. She definitely had a date for this weekend.

“Stealing her, thanks!” Karen came by, leading Scully away by her arm. “What the hell was that?”

“I - I don’t know, if I’m being honest. It kind of just, happened.” She couldn’t mask the grin on her face.

“It looked like a lot more than ‘just happening,’ if you ask me.” Scully just smiled, the blush more apparent on her pale complexion.

Mulder held back, letting her speak to Karen off to the side. His mind was reeling, that kiss was everything he had hoped it to be. Her soft lips were the only thing he’s thought about since he kissed her on New Years. He wanted to explore more of her, every inch if he dared hope.

The boat ride came to an end, and everyone began making their exit onto the docks. The rain had cleared, clouds parting perfectly for a sunset wedding. Mulder looked around for Scully, the crowd not large, but she was small. The glimpse of red on the far end of the boat caught his attention, and he began to move towards her. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Chris, leering at her, inching closer. How the hell did he let her wander off for so long. His heart sank as he watched him lean in close, a chaste kiss pressed to her lips.

Scully was caught off guard, letting the ecstasy of her time with Mulder lift her mood. She had tried to evade Chris, knowing it would only complicate this little step in her relationship with Mulder. With no such luck, he found her after Karen had pulled her away. There was something about the familiarity of him that made her feel comfortable and nervous, all at the same time. She didn’t see it coming, and suddenly his lips were on hers. She pulled back after collecting her thoughts, this wasn’t who she was supposed to be with, not anymore.

“Chris -”

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw you again.”

“I - I’m with someone.” Her voice wavered, only hoping that statement was still somewhat true.

“Your partner?” He asked with genuine interest, a slight bitterness in his tone.

“Ye - I’m sorry, I just can’t.” She walked away, a deep sigh escaping her lips. She needed to find Mulder.

It wasn’t long before she spotted him, waiting on the docks, no doubt for her. The look in his eyes was unreadable, and she was praying to god that he hadn’t seen the kiss. The tight-lipped smile as she approached told her that she wasn’t that fortunate.

“Mulder -”

“We should head back to the room. You’ll probably want to get cleaned up before the reception.” His voice was completely flat, void of any emotion.

“What about you?” He knew what she was asking. Did he need to get cleaned up, too? Would he still be joining her? He shrugged, a noncommittal answer at best.

She was annoyed their entire walk back to the hotel, he couldn’t keep doing this to her. Her thoughts were all over the place, did he want her? Was this kiss another spur of the moment action? It took her a few extra steps to catch up with him.

“We need to talk.” She slammed the door behind her a little more forcefully than she anticipated as they settled themselves into the room. He began to shed his button down, looking around for his running shorts.

“You should be getting ready.” He was now bare chested, and she lost sight of the argument for a moment. Damn him.

“And what about you?”

“I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Dammit, Mulder. Just stop.” She was past annoyed. Perhaps aggravated, the possibility of killing him creeping into her mind. He didn’t answer, just meeting her gaze and silently urging her to continue. “What you saw…”

“I didn’t see anything.”

“Don’t do that. We don’t lie to each other.” She met his eyes again, and he just nodded in resignation. “I didn’t want that.”

“Scully, you told me yourself that you were in love with him. I don’t know what to think.”

“That was years ago, Mulder! Jesus, do you honestly think that after everything you and I have been through, I’m still harboring feelings for some high school summer fling?” He was stunned at her confession. It was subtle, but there was no doubt that she revealed that her feelings had now transitioned to him.

“So, when I - when we -” She knew what he was asking. Did she want their kiss?

“Yes. I - I enjoyed that.” A shy smile crept onto her face. When she looked up, he was standing there, directly in front of her, sans shirt. “But, you can’t keep doing that and then acting like nothing happened, and - and…” She realized she was talking to his bare chest, a hand coming out automatically to touch him.

She felt a warmth on her hip, now realizing that he was holding her tenderly. Her hand was playing with the hair on his chest, feather soft grazes as her fingers explored his body. She’s touched him before, usually with a doctoral eye. This was different, and it was absolutely heavenly. He pulled her closer, the flush running through her entire body was creating a heat that he could feel against him. He placed a soft kiss on her temple, signaling for her to look up. She met his eyes, and everything else happened so quickly. There was no way to tell who initiated it this time, but their lips melded together passionately.

A soft moan escaped from the back of her throat, his breathing deepened. They both wanted this, it was far overdue. He walked her back towards the bed, the back of her knees hitting the mattress as he laid her down with such care and love. He wanted to make this right for her, for them. They both deserved a light in the shadows that consumed their lives. She scooted back towards the pillows, and he followed, hovering above her. There was still a hesitation in his eyes, asking if this was okay. She reached up, pulling his head towards her and capturing his lips with hers again.

He was warm, his bare skin encompassing her tiny frame. His hands began roaming over her body, teasing at the material that clung to her skin from the rain. He placed a soft kiss right above her breasts, and she hummed at the contact. The electricity running through her body from his touch was filling her with a warmth she’s never experienced before. He was meticulous in his exploration, each graze sending a shiver through her body.

“Scully.” His voice was low, she could feel the vibration of her name escaping his lips as he nuzzled her neck. His face was elated as he looked down at her, causing a smile to spread across her own.

“What?”

“Nothing, I just can’t believe this is actually happening.” She chuckled, turning to kiss his bicep.

“I think it’s been happening for a while, Mulder.” He smiled at her acknowledgement, leaning down to meet her lips again. They both knew this was right, they’ve been teasing this moment for way too long.

As he leaned down, capturing her lips again, his hand began to explore the soft skin on the inside of her thighs. He heard her breath hitch, smiling at his effect on her. His tongue nudged its way inside her mouth, and she welcomed the warmth against her own. A pleasured hum emitted from the back of both of their throats, his body leaning heavier on hers. They both jerked away from each other in response as the phone rang unexpectedly.

“He - hello?” She answered breathily, hoping whoever was on the other line couldn’t hear the difference.

“Dana?” She stiffened at the voice, glancing over at Mulder with wide eyes in the feeling of being caught. He clenched his jaw, already sensing what she was silently telling him.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“I just wanted to call and apologize, for earlier. I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s fine, honestly.” She felt the sting the minute Mulder’s body left hers, he was moving towards the bathroom, forcefully grabbing articles of clothing from his bag along the way. There was no doubt what was running through his mind.

“I was actually hoping to make it up to you, and maybe offer to buy you a drink at the hotel bar before the ceremony?” His voice sounded hopeful, but her eyes never left her moody, doubting date until he slipped out of sight. The sound of the front door opening caused her heart to sink.  

“No, Chris. I don’t think I can. I’ll see you later tonight, I have to go.” She ran out into the hallway, seeing him disappear into the hallway where the elevator was. Calling his name didn’t help or slow him down. There was a small hope when she didn’t hear the elevator arrive, but that diminished with the sound of the stairwell door closing shut, Mulder nowhere to be found.

* * *

She waited two hours. In that time she managed to make herself presentable, hoping the makeup covered her dry tears. He wasn’t coming, she had to face that truth now. She sat on the bed, looking down at her hands for as long as she could. He wasn’t coming.

When she arrived in the main hall, everyone was engaged in conversations with other guests, just as when they first arrived. Anyone looking in could see the visible change in her mood, she seemed depressed, if they were keeping a close enough eye. It definitely caught the attention of Chris who was over to the side, sipping on his drink at the bar.

“Dana, you look lovely as always.” He said as he approached her. He leaned in cautiously, placing a kiss on her cheek. Another lifetime, she would have enjoyed this. Now, his presence was almost making her cringe, knowing he was the reason Mulder wasn’t by her side.

“Thank you, Chris.” It was a simple answer, offering no more of a conversation. “If you’ll excuse me.” She made a brisk escape to the bar, keeping casual conversations with people to make herself seem happy to be here. This was stupid, he had to know what he meant to her, especially after what almost happened in their room.

Mulder knew this argument was useless, he was allowing his own self-doubt cloud his better judgements. They were so close to something more, something they both seemed to want. If he could just get over this Chris guy, but it wasn’t that easy for him. They all made their way outside, Mulder holding back and sitting out of sight, everyone quieting as the ceremony began. Scully watched with a smile on her face as her old friend happily married the man she’d always loved. The generic vows ringing in both of their ears, amplifying the feeling twisting in their stomachs.

‘For better, for worse…’ They had been through hell and back, quite literally as he raced continents to save her. It was definitely one of their worst experiences. They’ve had good along the way, though his own guilt denied him access to those memories majority of the time.

‘For richer, for poorer…’ This stung him the most, it’s not something they’ve ever talked about, as many times as they should’ve. He’s been near death on countless occurrences, and everything would be hers if anything permanently happened to him. They were each other’s next of kin, but she had no idea just how much she would inherit if he left this earth.

‘In sickness and health…’ He watched her flinch involuntarily and he could feel her stiffen even from where he was. It was almost comical at this point, they had truly been through everything together. They were more so married than any of the other couples here. A faint memory entered her mind as images of her cancer reappeared. Mulder, sitting at her hospital bedside, clutching to her hand as he sobbed for her, for them both. He never knew that she was awake during this, it’s something she’s held onto all these years.

‘Until death do us part....’ A slight scoff escaped her lips without realizing. Even death or abductions couldn’t keep them apart, they’ve tested that theory. She blushed, taking the chance to glance around to see if anyone noticed. The only person watching her was Chris, and she diverted her eyes quickly. She sensed someone else watching her, taking the chance to glance behind her and seeing those familiar hazel eyes, holding her gaze with his own.

Her eyes finally fell to her slightly shaking hands, a shy smile forming on her lips. He was here, he would never leave her. She looked up to watch her friends seal their vows with a kiss, standing to join in on the celebrations. Maybe this idea wasn’t as unattainable as she originally thought.

People began to disperse, sharing their congratulations and overall celebratory mood. She exchanged several well wishes, feeling lighter with him there, even if they were fighting. He remained off to the side, unsure if he was welcome. He overreacted, he knew that much, but wasn’t ready to face her yet. He had waited down the hall for her to leave, nearly yanking her back in the room and finishing what they had started just for the dress she was wearing. Her dress was form fitting, hugging her curves in all the right places. It hung snuggly off her shoulders, an ample amount of cleavage presented. It fit tight all the way down to her knees, her heels higher than normal. The deep purple the perfect contrast for her skin.

Taking a deep breath, she began walking towards him, a hand on her arm halting her actions. Her shoulders fell, already knowing who it was. She needed to make this right, and Mulder needed to understand the importance he held in her heart. For someone as brilliant as he was, he was sure stupid sometimes.

“Dana, I haven’t really had a chance to talk to you.” Chris was overconfident, she could see that now. “I was really hoping to catch up with you while we were here together. I’ve definitely missed you.”

“Chris, it was nice seeing you this weekend, but I have to go. I’m sorry.” She gave him an apologetic smile, though she didn’t feel sorry. He could see the finality of her decision, glancing at Mulder who was watching intently from afar. A resigned sigh escaped his lips as he nodded his understanding.

She approached him slowly, he was watching her with trepidation in his gaze. He was surprised that she turned down Chris so abruptly, wondering if she was about to do the same to him. A small smile appeared on her lips as she neared him, and a wave of relief washed over his mind.

“You’re here.”

“I couldn’t leave you without backup.” He managed to get another smile from her, a bigger one this time. “Scully, you look beautiful.”

“Thanks.” The color rose on her cheeks, neither knew how to handle this small talk that came with a first date. That’s what this was, in a way. “Mulder, I’m -”

“No, don’t. There’s nothing to apologize for. I overreacted, and I didn’t really have any right to.”

“You have every right.” He began to argue, but the confidence in her eyes shut him up. She was giving him that right, whether spoken or not.

“Walk with me? Before the reception.” He gestured towards the water and held out his hand for her. She took it without hesitation, allowing him to lead her towards the shore. She would follow him anywhere, always. “The ceremony was really nice.”

“Yeah, it was. I know I made myself more nervous before coming, but I’m glad I was here. Karen was always such a good friend, and David was like a brother to me.”

“I’m glad you decided to come then.” She squeezed his hand, taking the chance to look over at him. He slowed in their stride, causing her full attention to be grasped. “I’m sorry, about Chris...well, that I -”

“Mulder, there’s nothing going on between me and Chris, I told you that.”

“I know, but you were happy, Scully. It made me realize that maybe there’s more for you than…” He let his thought trail off, her eyes widening, though he couldn’t see as he was avoiding her gaze. She took a deep breath, he needed to hear this. They both did.

“I’ll admit, the attention from him was nice. He didn’t see me as an agent or a doctor, but a woman, and sometimes I wish that’s how you would -”

“Scully, if you think I haven’t noticed your...assets, you are severely mistaken.”

“You’ve never said anything before, other than a few innuendos.” She shrugged, now diverting her eyes from intense gaze.

“Yeah, the words sexual harassment come to mind.” She chuckled, chancing to meet his eyes again. She took the moment to step forward, grazing his lips with hers. It caught him by surprise, but he quickly caught on, pulling her towards him and encompassing her in his arms.

“You know what else was nice?” She paused, another soft kiss placed on his lips. “What we were doing earlier this afternoon.”

The deeper sound of her voice went straight to his groin. The gleam in her eyes made him pull her even harder against him so she could feel the bulge beginning to grow against her stomach. She gasped at the sensation, a smirk appearing on her lips. She did have this effect on him after all. She shifted her hips slightly, causing a groan to escape his lips.

“Scully…” He was practically whining, melting around her. She smiled, subtly laughing at what she was doing to him. “You’re not playing nice.”

“I’m not doing anything.” She feigned innocence, looking up at him with teasing eyes. He narrowed his at her, moving to nuzzle her neck. He kissed the sensitive spot just below her ear, the one he knew would get a reaction. She moaned lightly, and he smiled against her skin. “Not fair.”

“Truce?”

“For now.” With one more quick peck on the lips, she stepped away from him, signaling that they should actually be making their way to the reception. He already loved this.

They found their table quickly, and seeing another table card that said ‘Dana Scully Guest’ arose more questions. This time, he held the chair for her, the perfect gentleman as he took the seat designated for him. He quickly noticed that they were again at the main table with the wedding party, meaning Chris would be joining them soon. He had a little more confidence going into this dinner than he originally had.

“So tell me, Scully.” She turned as his voice brought her attention back to him. “Were you planning to have a different guest with you?” He motioned to his table card and watched the blush rise on her cheeks. She was caught.

“I - uh, I had to send my RSVP...right after New Years.” She shrugged. “I guess I hoped I would have a date.”

“You never asked though.”

“You never made another move after that. I thought it was a spur of the moment thing, and that’s partially why I was so unsure about coming. I didn’t know how to bring it up, and I felt embarrassed for assuming -”

He cut off her words with a kiss, she smiled, sighing into their embrace. The flush filled her cheeks, a mix of arousal and feeling shy about the sudden display of affection. When he pulled back, he lingered in front of her, smiling at the color so visibly rising to her cheeks. He kissed her soft skin, feeling the heat of her radiating under his lips. He could definitely get used to this. A clearing of a throat brought them back to the room, seeing Shannon taking her seat at the table. It was now clear as day why her efforts were refused, not that the truth settled her any easier.

Dinner went along as smoothly as it could, given who their table mates were. Mostly everyone focused on the happy couple who was parading around the room, their joy contagious.

“Would you like to dance, Scully?” Mulder stood before she could formulate a response, holding an expectant hand out to her. She raised her eyebrow, smirk touching her lips as she silently accepted. She decided that this romantic side of Mulder was slowly becoming one of her favorites.

He led her effortlessly across the dance floor, holding her close, his hand firmly planted on the small of her back, just a little lower than usual. She took the chance to look up, meeting his eyes. He was gazing at her, a hint of a smile she’s not quite sure she’s ever seen before. He looked content, almost happy, as if everything he’s faced in life vanished with her in his arms.

“Where’d you learn to dance, Mulder?”

“You sound surprised.” He feigned hurt by her accusations, causing her to chuckle. “We’ve danced together before.”

“This is true.” Tunes of Cher entered her memories, the smile touching her lips. “But that was before -” Her voice was just a whisper, afraid of calling attention to whatever this was.

“Before I kissed you.” She looked up startled, though she shouldn’t be. If anyone could read her mind, it was Mulder. He leaned down, brushing his lips across hers in a chaste kiss. “I should have done it sooner.”

“Mulder-” Her tone warning, though she was interested in when exactly he realized he wanted to kiss her for the first time.

“I guess I’m a fan of slow seduction.”

“Seven years? You think you’ve been seducing me for seven years?” Eyebrow raised again in a teasing manner.

“There was a distinct fear of being shot again.” She chuckled, leaning in closer to him. Her hips rotated just slightly enough for the blood to rush straight to his groin. She felt the twitch, glancing down before meeting his eyes again. He had a challenging look in his gaze, almost asking ‘what are you going to do about it?’ She decided to grab his hand, leading him off the dance floor and straight to the elevators of the hotel, fully intending to show him exactly what she planned to do about it.

It wasn’t long before their clothes were shed, both of them breathing heavily, mixed with their small moans of pleasure. He paused, gazing down at her as he hovered above. Tears threatened her eyes as she gasped at the pure look of adoration in his eyes. He truly loved her, more passionately and wholeheartedly than anyone else ever had.

“You’re beautiful, Scully.” His words vibrated against her stomach as he placed kisses on every inch of her.

“I - I never thought I was your type, Mulder.” Her voice was just a whisper, her eyes fluttering at the sensations running through her body.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I just, I didn’t know that you wanted...” She was almost embarrassed by her confession, the color rising to her cheeks again. He climbed his way back up, meeting her face to face as his body lay flush on top of hers.

“Scully, do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you are?” Her eyes widened, the slight shake of her head told him that she never thought of herself that way. “Because you are. There’s even been some competition this weekend for your attention, because I’m not the only one who thinks so.” He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

“There's no competition.” He was ready to object, point out all the times he had to restrain himself from attacking Chris in some way. The gleam in her eye halted his words, there was no competition because he was the only one she was interested in. He had her whole heart, just as she always had his.

After a long, eventful evening filled with multiple ways of their coming together, he roused first. There was a warmth on one side of his body and he immediately stiffened, taking in his surroundings. A smile began spreading on his face as he looked down at the red hair sprawled on his chest. His index finger began tracing lazy circles on her arm, hoping to wake her.

“Mm mm, just 5 more minutes.” She mumbled, snuggling into his side.

“As much as I would love to agree, we have a flight to catch.” He suppressed a chuckle as he felt her pout against him. Her hand swept down, cupping his already growing erection. She leaned back and flashed him a sly smile.

“This part of you agrees with me.”

“He’s just a little too excited to be getting some action. It’s been a very dry spell.” He mumbled through gritted teeth as she lightly stroked him. “Scully…” He whimpered.

“Fine, fine.” She released her hand, mocking surrender. She leaned up to capture his lower lip with her mouth. “Later.”

He loved the sound of that promise, that their intimacy wasn’t reduced to a long weekend together in southern California. He was fully prepared to offer her the world, but knew that though they took forever to get here, they still needed to slow things down. He was pleasantly surprised when she didn’t reject stolen kisses in public settings, but wondered if that would change the minute the wheels of the plane landed back in Washington D.C.

They both said their goodbyes, Karen making several points to say that she was very excited to meet Mulder, and she looks forward to seeing him again in the future. Scully’s cheeks flushed at the implications, but knowing there was some truth behind them. She wanted this, despite her fears. Nothing could feel as amazing as the night before did if it wasn’t meant to be.

Once settled on the plane, she was still surprised to see his seat was right next to hers. The flight was fuller than their travels there, but they still had a row to themselves. She could read him like a book, sensing his uncertainty of their relationship status. If there was an answer to give him, she would, but she didn’t know how to decipher what she was feeling. The only certainty she had was that she wanted this, wanted him.

There were many times that she surprised him, capturing his mind with her moments of quick wit to match his own. There were also times where she was so stoic that he couldn’t read her, and that’s what terrified him the most. She sat beside him, glancing out the window, clearly deep in thought. No doubt she was figuring a way to tell him that this couldn’t continue, that this was just a weekend one timer. If that were the case, he would be planning many more weekend vacations. He held his breath as she turned towards his direction. She didn’t look up, but stared at the hand resting on his thigh. Her petite finger began stroking lazy patterns between his knuckles, still no words between them.

A small smile appeared on her lips, replaying their trip out here. His words echoed in her ears, remembering his successful distraction to ease her into the initial takeoff.

“Hey Mulder…”

“Hmm?” He was watching her carefully, her voice so low and soft. She met his eyes again, leaning in closer so that only he could hear her. Smirk so clearly evident on her lips now.

“You ever joined the mile high club, Mulder?”

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who wanted another 'high school jealousy' story. Hope this works! :)


End file.
